


Make The Yuletide Gay

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [117]
Category: Milliways, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> Jean-Charles-round the fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make The Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



> A tiny Jean's childhood/beginnings piece.

_He lives alone, in a castle;_

_but they celebrate, and decorate, that first year, like it is not for two, but dozens._


End file.
